callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
RPK
The RPK is a light machine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops The RPK was first seen in the reveal trailer for the game. In-game screenshots appear to show that the weapon uses a forty round magazine and an unusable bipod. It was then seen twice in the Wager Match trailer, once with an Infrared Scope and again with a Red Dot Sight, and with high amounts of recoil. Single Player The RPK is found in the missions Operation 40, S.O.G, The Defector, Victor Charlie, Payback, Rebirth and Redemption. It is quite accurate, and deals significant damage (Enough to gib enemies). It can be found with an ACOG sight, Drum Mags, Dual Mags, and an Infrared Scope. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the RPK is unlocked at level 6, and features good stats overall. The RPK has no damage drop-off, achieving kills in 3 hits at any range (or 2 if both are headshots). The RPK's main drawback is its high recoil. To combat this recoil, those using the RPK will have to fire in burst or in semi-auto at most ranges to remain effective. The Dual Mags or Extended Mags attachments are good choices as the gun's 40 round magazine will empty quickly and the reload animation is quite slow. Using the Extended Mags gives the player an 80 round drum that reloads as fast as a normal box magazine. It should be noted that unlike other weapons, the Dual Mags attachment does not grant extra reserve ammo; because of this, Extended Mags is recommended over Dual Mags; as while Dual Mags gives a faster reload after 40 rounds, Extended Mags completely eliminates the need to reload after 40 shots altogether. The RPK, despite being a light machine gun, can hold its own in close quarters quite well due to having good hipfire accuracy for its class. The usual assortment of sights and scopes are available for the RPK. While the Red Dot Sight and Reflex Sight behave no differently than the iron sights, the ACOG Scope and Infrared Scope are not recommended, as the high recoil is magnified to extreme levels; the weapon is practically unusable with the Infrared Scope. Additionally, the irons of the RPK are clear and precise, making sight attachments unneeded. Overall, the gun is comparable to the HK21: while both guns sport the same damage and RPM, the HK21 has has a lower recoil and a smaller magazine. When Extended Mags are used, the RPK can also be compared to the M60, especially when Extended Mags is equipped, as an effective suppressive fire weapon. While the M60 sports lower recoil (much lower with a Grip) and higher damage at close range, the RPK has a much better RPM and hipfire spread. Attachments *Suppressor (Campaign only) *Infrared Scope *Red Dot Sight *Dual Magazines *Extended Mags (Drum Mag) *ACOG Scope (PK-AV) *Reflex Sight Demonstration Zombies The RPK can only be found in the Mystery Box and has a 100 round magazine with 400 spare ammunition. For the most part, it is quite similar to the HK21, however it has a higher rate of fire in exchange for a slightly smaller magazine and slightly lower damage. Its recoil also seems to have been reduced compared to its multiplayer counterpart. Speed Cola is necessary if the player chooses to keep this gun due to the slow reload time. Juggernog can be quite helpful when stuck in a corner with RPK's slow reload. Double Tap Root Beer (if the player can control the gun) is helpful but will increase recoil, and must be burst-fired for accuracy. Stamin-Up is also useful, due to low mobility. The Pack-a-Punched version of this weapon is called the R115 Resonator. When upgraded, its magazine capacity is bolstered to 125 per magazine with 500 extra rounds and becomes more powerful. Gallery﻿ For Camouflage images, click here. RPK_1st_Person_BO.png|The RPK File:Rpkinfrared.png|The RPK with an Infrared Scope. RPK Trailer.png|The RPK from the Single Player Trailer. RPK Iron Sight.jpg|The RPK's Iron Sight RPK Reload.jpg|Reloading the RPK RPKDualMag.jpg|Reloading the RPK with Dual Mags. RPKUpgraded.jpg|The RPK's Pack-a-Punched version, the R115 Resonator. Video Video:RPK Light Machine Gun - All Attachments (Call of Duty®: Black Ops)RPK OverviewVideo:COD Black Ops: RPK & R115 Resonator Upgraded Pack-A-Punch Shangri - La Map Pack 3 (HD 1080p)The R115 Resonator Trivia *When a camouflage pattern is equipped on the RPK, the handguard doesn't change color, except when gold is applied, in which case the handguard turns black. *It has the same bipod model as the M1919 found in World at War. *Although the RPK uses a magazine, when firing the gun empty casings as well as belt clips are ejected, just like the M60. Category:LMGs Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer